This invention relates to a cluster assembly constituted by an insulative block and a plurality of connector clips disposed in the block in spaced relation to each other, the assembly being adapted to be applied to a plurality of conductive terminal pins. The cluster assembly is generally of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,101,985; 3,206,715; 3,566,341; 3,764,960; and 3,853,388; all of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Cluster assemblies of this type have principal application to a hermetically sealed compressor for use in refrigeration and air conditioning. The compressor consists of a hermetically sealed housing within which is contained the compressor and a motor for driving the compressor. A glass-to-metal seal or a header is fixed in the housing wall and provides three conductive pins extending from the inside to the outside of the housing wall to which electrical connection is made to supply power to the motor within the housing.
A cluster assembly comprises an insulative block or housing having three connector clips mounted within the block with the clip leads projecting from the block. In practice, the cluster assembly is shipped to a motor manufacturer and the leads projecting from the cluster assembly are connected to the three input leads of the motor. The motor with leads attached is shipped to a compressor manufacturer where the motor is assembled in the compressor unit and the cluster assembly is applied to the three terminal pins on the interior of the compressor housing. During the assembly process, the cluster assembly is applied to the pins a number of times, for example, at various testing stages and, of course, on the compressor unit itself. Thus, it is of primary importance that the cluster assembly have a high degree of reliability to be able to withstand the rigors of the assembly process. Among other things, it is of primary importance that the connector clips be securely locked in the cluster block to resist pullout of the clips from the block at the various stages in the assembly process.
It has been an objective of the invention to provide a cluster assembly which provides improved resistance to pullout of the connector clips from the block forming a housing for the connector clips. The cluster assembly of the invention is particularly adapted to be applied to three bare pins of a header.
Another objective of the invention has been to provide a secure lock for each clip within the insulative block, the block including detents integral with a cap hinged to the block and adapted to project into the clip-receiving passageways of the block to securely retain the clips in the passageways. The cap is capable of being locked to the block with the detents projecting into the clip-receiving passageways and of being unlocked to permit removal of the clips from the block without damaging the clips.
Another objective of the invention has been to provide a cluster assembly which is of much simpler construction and which may be simply and economically manufactured, all with improved reliability of locking of the clips in the block. More particularly, it has been an objective of the invention to provide an integrally molded insulative block and cap having improved clip-locking capability.
Another objective of the invention has been to provide a cluster assembly in which the detents on the cap cooperate with abutment means in the longitudinal passageways of the block to align the pin-receiving receptacles of the connector clips with the pin-receiving openings of the block.
Another objective of the invention has been to provide an insulative block for receiving connector clips to form a cluster assembly wherein the block includes an integrally molded cap having integral detents adapted to project into the clip-receiving passageways to retain the clips in the passageways with the pin-receiving receptacles of the connector clips being aligned with the pin-receiving openings of the block, at least one of the detents including an integral locking lip adapted to project into the passageway to lock the cap to the block.